Absa
Summary A prodigy from childhood, the brilliant Absa is member of the Air faction and protector of the mountainous region of Aether. She is always thinking and looking ahead, and is the reason that her mountain clan has thrived thus far. Capable of constructing massive thunderstorms at the base of the mountains, serving as an impassible barrier, she is an asset to the success of her people. She is not unskilled in combat, however. Despite her people's negative views on it, she has learned and trained to use her electrical prowess for offense, rather than just defense. Unparalleled in wit and skill, Absa can rain down lightning on her enemies while predicting their every move. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Absa Origin: Rivals of Aether Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Adult Classification: Defender of the mountains, the Storm Architect Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Capable of generating, controlling, and using natural electricity, including cloud-to-ground lightning), Air Manipulation (Capable of directing gusts of wind or moving clouds), Weather Manipulation (Can control and shape thunderstorms), Elemental Intangibility (Capable of avoiding attacks by turning into electricity), Transformation (Able to turn into electricity), Limited Flight (Capable of turning into electricity to fly temporarily) and Levitation, Temporary Invulnerability (Can parry an attack to become immune to damage for a brief time), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun a target with Parry), Attack Reflection (Parry will turn around a projectile) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Capable of defending her entire people's mountain range with a vicious thunderstorm) Speed: Subsonic Combat speed and reactions with Massively Hypersonic+ Attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown (Focuses on electrical attacks) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Can infuse her kicks and punches with electricity, increasing their power) Durability: Large Mountain level (Despite being one of the physically weaker characters, Absa is still more than capable of battling evenly with the likes of Clairen and Sylvanos) Stamina: Unknown (Though she has trained herself in combat, it is unknown how long she can keep her power up) Range: Melee range physically, at least Tens of meters with electrical attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Is regarded as a prodigy and genius; her creations and design have singlehandedly kept her entire people safe; is a master tactician, even in battle) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parry:' Temporarily becomes invulnerable, stunning opponents who touch her and turning all projectiles around. *'Cloud Control:' Sends her personal thunder cloud away from her, moving it around the battlefield. She can choose to burst the cloud at will, destroying it in a fit of lightning. *'Thunder Bolt:' Complete circuit between herself and her cloud, unleashing a violent lightning bolt connecting the two which damages anyone near her or caught in the bolt itself. *'Thunder Burst:' Charges herself or her cloud with electrical power. After a short duration, she or the cloud will explode with electricity, dealing huge damage around the blast. Absa is not harmed by this explosion. *'Condensed Storm:' Channels power to the tips of her hooves and strikes the opponent. This will electrocute and throw back the opponent with blistering force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Electricity Users Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters